


25

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [25]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	25

**Anonymous**  asked:

Angst prompt: a classmate manages to get a photo/video of Dipper and Mabel kissing and spreads it around the whole school?

 

Got another ask with a more general version of this prompt. This’ll be for both.

———

Dipper was half-asleep during a movie in social studies when he heard it.

Right when the terrible Julius Caesar actor was taking a breath before another horribly delivered line, in that minuscule gap of silence, a giggle. Different from the others he usually heard at similar moments. Sharp. Barbed. Knowing. The kind of giggle that you can tell is about you.

His eyes flashed open and he looked around. Everyone was in shadow since his vision needed to adjust after being half-lidded for so long. A strange tension gripped him as he searched blindly for the source.

Paranoia. He knew that was it’s name, but he felt a greater dread than he normally did when it came. Paranoia is often unjustified, ridiculous even. But when you hear another giggle, from another direction, just as sharp, barbed, and knowing…

Dipper felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out. It was only halfway out of his pocket when it vibrated again. The adrenaline that had begun pumping through his body quickened his heart and aided his hearing. As he unlocked his phone, he heard more vibrations from every direction.

He had two messages. A text from Mabel. A picture from Unknown.

His heart pounded as he had no chance to open either. Another message came from Mabel, the first snippet of it popping down from the top of the phone. He only read the first bit, “bathr-”, before another message came from his best friend and replaced it with “wtf”.

Standing up, Dipper walked to the door of the classroom. He ignored the teacher’s protest, the vibration of more messages from friends to his phone, the growing murmurs of discussion amongst his classmates as their sharp, barbed, knowing stares pierced into him.

He had to be anywhere but here. He knew where she would be, and he wanted to be there with her. To comfort her. To be comforted by her. But it would make everything worse, if that was even possible.

He looked at his phone, and tapped the text messages button. He hadn’t seen it yet, that picture from Unknown. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe he was just paranoid? Maybe it was a series of coincidences that only made it seem like they’d been caught?

Dipper swallowed and opened the picture.


End file.
